Flare's Past
by aika-chan02
Summary: Flare the Flareon can't sleep. What could have possibly bothered her in her sleep? Full Story inside. I really suck in summaries. NO FLAES AND BAD COMMENTS ALLOWED. Please R&R!


This plot bugged my head two months ago while I was continuing my stories. Well, here it is…

I do not own Pokemon and the characters but I own the story/plot. Enjoy!!!

(n/a: Most of this were Miyoko's (my fanfic pen name but now I'm changing it to **Nazumi.**) Pokemon doing all the talking but few people will be talking in this story. I will put open-close parentheses for you to understand the Pokemon's languages, don't need to put the 'Pikapi' thingy.

Okay, enough talking, now I vanish for the story… (rated T for a little violence and blood…)

* * *

It was ten o' clock sharp in the evening, the moon glowed brightly with the stars constellating in the night sky. Nazumi stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair soaking wet but covered with another towel.

The door creaked open, and a little Pokemon ran inside.

"(Pichu, what took you so long?)" Plusle asked.

The little mouse Pokemon panted. "(Oh, it's just I drank a glass of milk and ate a slice of wheat bread.)" she rubbed her head.

Plusle smiled at her and stared at her brother, Minun, playing some kind of a video game.

"(That's enough, Minun, you've been playing for almost four hours,)" she said sternly, snatching the video game device away from Minun.

"(HEY!)" Minun protested.

Plusle rolled her eyes and put the device back inside the drawer after turning it off.

"(Too bad you won't get that video game again,)" Mist teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Mist was a Glaceon evolved from an Eevee after she and her trainer went on a little journey to Snowpoint City. Back when she was just a little Eevee, she ran away from home and Nazumi found her trembling and covering her ears under a powerful blizzard.

They became close and went on a journey together.

* * *

One day when she and Nazumi were heading towards a Pokemon Center, she leapt off Nazumi's shoulder as her ears twitched, sensing something.

"Eevee, w-where are you going?" Nazumi asked, running after the little Eevee.

She followed her paw prints until Eevee stopped in front of a huge ice crystal.

"Eevee!" she exclaimed. She froze when her eyes caught sight of the ice crystal that looked like a sea crown under the sea.

Nazumi's eyes sparkled from the crystal's color.

She took steps closer when the Eevee put her paw on the crystal, touching it.

Until the little fox glowed as white as snow, suprising the girl, Nazumi's eyes widened as she watched the Eevee change into another kind of Pokemon. The Pokemon formed two long and flat pigtails and a flat tail.

"E-Eevee!" Nazumi cried as she saw the Eevee evolved into a strange creature.

"I-I haven't seen that Pokemon before," she said to herself, pulling out a small device.

After receiving the information from the Pokedex, she put it back on her pocket.

The Pokemon gleefully ran over her, wagging its tail cheerfully.

"So you've evolved into a…" she whispered. "…Glaceon, huh?"

The Pokemon nodded, saying its name. She rubbed her head on her leg.

Nazumi giggled. "That tickles, Glaceon," she looked at the newly-evolved Glaceon. "Say, how about I'll call you Mist?" she asked.

Glaceon looked up at her and blinked.

"Yeah, that name really fits you,"

Glaceon smiled at her and leapt, and her paws were on Nazumi's stomach. Nazumi stroked the Pokemon's head.

* * *

"(What's taking her so long?)" Minun complained.

"(err… Mist?)" Pichu poked the ice Pokemon by the back. "(Are you okay?)" she asked, concerned.

"(Y-yeah, I'm fine.)" Mist replied. "(I'm just thinking of something, that's all.)"

They heard the door creaked open again, but this time it was coming from the bathroom door. They saw Nazumi stepped out of the bathroom, dressed on her pajamas. Her hair quite dry after spending a few minutes drying her hair, she combed it, just the way she liked it.

She turned the bathroom light off and closed the door.

"Time to go to bed, everyone, tomorrow's the big day." She said to her Pokemon.

She was dying for the contest the next day and she wanted to win the ribbon.

Plusle yawned and leapt on the bed, she curled herself like a ball, closing her eyes.

"(Good night, bro,)" she said to Minun before drifting off to sleep.

"(Night, sis,)" Minun replied, yawning and did the same.

"Good night," Nazumi said to her Pokemon.

The Pokemon replied by saying their names and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(n/a: oops, I forgot I have an Espeon… "-_- and I named it Xylene.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Flare, a Flareon who can hardly sleep from a nightmare she had. She got up and glanced at the clock. It was one forty-five in the morning. She looked back at her team, who were sleeping peacefully, watching Pichu sleeping beside a cranky Minun, and Plusle sleeping beside their trainer.

She leapt by Nazumi's desk and by the window. She wanted to go out but it was locked. She sighed and decided to watch the stars.

"(Mom…Dad… brother… I miss you…)" she said to herself, a tear falling down her cheeks.

She used her paw to wipe it off her face so they won't hear her sniffing.

She was remembering something dreadful that happened few years ago, back when she was just a little Eevee.

* * *

"_(Wow, a baby sister? Cool!)" an Eevee awed, his eyes sparkling._

_Mommy Espeon smiled, watching a baby Eevee playing with a wild Spinarak. "(You better watch over your little sister,)" she told him._

"_( I will,)" the Eevee nodded._

_The baby Eevee bid looked up as the wild Spinarak used its thread to go up into its home until it vanished._

_Baby Eevee's ears drooped as sadness grew upon her._

"_(It's okay, little sis, I'll be your playmate,)" the older Eevee tapped her by the shoulder._

_Baby Eevee had a huge grin on her face. "(R-really?)"_

"_(Yup,)"_

"_(Hooray!)"_

_Soon, the older and the baby Eevee traveled for a short trip along the forests. _

"_(Wow, big brother, look at those leaves,)" Baby Eevee cried, staring at the leaves falling down on a tree. She giggled when a wild Caterpie played with her, and made friends with it._

_The older Eevee watched them play. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something hit him on the head. It fell on the ground and he sniffed on it._

"_(Look, lil sis,)" he called. "(It's a Cherry Berry,)"_

"_(Huh?)" Baby Eevee asked and approached her brother. She sniffed on the fruit._

"_(Hungry?)" he asked._

_Baby Eevee heard her tummy growling. "(Y-yeah… come on, let's eat!)" she said gleefully as she and her brother feasted on the fruit until the pip was the only one left._

"_(Mmm…)" Baby Eevee licked her lips. _

_The older Eevee smiled. He looked up in the sky and saw the sun descending. "(Oh, time to go home, sis. Come on before it gets dark,)"_

_That night, Mommy Espeon and Daddy Umbreon were waiting for them. _

"_(How's your little journey, little ones?)" Daddy Umbreon asked._

"_(It was wonderful, daddy,)" Baby Eevee said gleefully._

"_(We ate a Cherry Berry along the way and we ate it,)" the older Eevee said._

"_(That's wonderful, dear. Your little sister needed the Cherry Berry's pulp and its juice for the vitamins,)" Mommy Espeon said, patting Baby Eevee on the head._

"_(Well, time to go to bed,)" Daddy Umbreon suggested and yawned._

_Baby Eevee yawned and fell asleep on Mommy Espeon's paws, while the older Eevee fell asleep on Daddy Umbreon's._

"_(Good night, my little angels,)" Mommy Espeon whispered, planting a kiss on her kids and a peck on her husband as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_

Flare looked down as a tear fell on her cheeks. She missed the warmth of her family. She glanced at Nazumi sleeping peacefully on the bed, with Xylene, an Espeon, which reminds her of her mom, sleeping beside Mist.

She had a sad smile on her face, she envied them. They were together, happy, and inseparable. But she is quiet and a Flareon of few words. She doesn't talk too much, she was thinking about her family, the one where she truly belongs.

"(I wish you were here, brother…)" she said to herself.

* * *

"_(Where are we going, daddy?)" Flareon asked, she was no longer a baby anymore. She had grown up ever since she hatched from an egg until she evolved into a Flareon._

_She was strolling along the forest with her brother Leafeon and her parents. _

"_(We're taking a trip to the Pokemon world,)" Daddy Umbreon replied._

"_(Yay!)" Flareon cheered._

_It took them hours to walk further until they stopped into a beach. The sun gave them warmth, and the crystal-blue water kept them refreshed._

"_(This is the life…)" the older Eevee, now a Leafeon, sighed with pleasure._

_They were not the only ones in the beach. There were people and their Pokemon enjoying in the beach. Flareon looked around the place as the surfers surfed by the waves with their surf boards. She admired their stunts and the little kids swimming by the shore._

"_(Mommy,)" she tapped her mother._

"_(Yes, sweetie,)" Mommy Espeon asked._

"_(Can I go to swim?)" she asked._

_Mommy Espeon said sadly. "(I'm sorry, sweetie, but you are a Flareon. You are a fire Pokemon.)"_

_Flareon's ears drooped. "(Aww…)" she frowned._

"_(But you can build a sand castle with your brother,)"_

_Flareon stared at Leafeon, relaxing on the beach sand. He was asleep and snoring in his sleep._

_Who cares? She thought as she ran towards the shore._

_She dipped her paw into the water, it was quite warm._

"_(Hey, what are you doing here?)" she heard a growl._

_She looked up and saw a female Nidoran looking at her while playing at the shore with the other Pokemon._

"_(You're a fire Pokemon, you know you're not supposed to be in the water,)" Nidoran said._

_Flareon didn't listen to her, Mommy Espeon already told her not to go into the water since fire has a weak advantage against water. _

_She ignored the Nidoran and her mother's words._

_She turned around and dipped her tail on the water, which tickled her a little bit. She giggled but twitched a bit as she was about to dive into the water._

"_(Honey, have you seen Flareon?)" Mommy Espeon asked._

"_(Nope, she was here a while ago,)" Daddy Umbreon replied, looking around._

"_(Leafeon, get up. We have to find your sister,)" Mommy Espeon nudged Leafeon from his sleep._

_Leafeon fluttered his eyes open. "(Wha…?)"_

"_(Get up, buddy,)" Daddy Umbreon said._

_Leafeon stretched his arms and legs and yawned. _

"_(Say, this is fun!)" Flareon giggled, splashing water all over her._

_She knows she's not supposed to be in the water. The flame inside her was weakening._

_She was enjoying herself when…_

"_A TIDAL WAVE!!!" someone shouted._

_The people turned to look, a giant tidal wave was coming towards them. They screamed and found shelter on a high bridge along with their Pokemon. _

"_I hope everyone's here," Officer Jenny said, concerned._

_Mommy Espeon and Daddy Umbreon didn't realized that they were the only ones in the beach and the tidal wave coming towards them._

_Flareon was still enjoying in the water, and she was the only one in there._

"_(Flareon!)" Mommy Espeon called out._

"_(Flareon!!!)" Leafeon and Daddy Umbreon called._

_Leafeon's eyes widened. "(Oh my G…)" he gasped. "(A TIDAL WAVE!)" he shouted. Then his eyes caught Flareon playing on the shore. "(There she is!)"_

_Mommy Espeon and Daddy Umbreon saw her, too. Mommy Espeon was shocked to find her daughter playing in the water when she's not supposed to. _

"_(That girl's so stubborn, I told her not to be in the water,)" she said to herself._

_They ran towards Flareon._

"_(Flareon, sis!)" Leafeon called to his sister. "(Come on, let's go! There's a tidal wave behind you!)"_

"_(Huh?)" Flareon raised an eyebrow._

_Leafeon sighed and grasped her arm. "(C'mon!)"_

"_(Hurry!)" Mommy Espeon exclaimed._

_They were too late._

_The tidal wave rushed towards them, separating the four apart._

"_(Big brother!!!)" Flareon screamed, holding her brother's arm._

"_(Hold on!)" Leafeon said as he tried leaning against a tree with her sister. _

"_(Where're mommy and daddy?)" Flareon asked hesitantly._

"_(I dunno…)"_

"_(Mama, Papa!)"_

_Flareon and Leafeon grasped hard. Few minutes have passed until they saw blood all over the water._

"_(MOM! DAD!)" Leafeon cried._

_There was no response but the rush of the water._

_Flareon started to shed tears. They were dead, her parents were dead. They are alone.

* * *

_

"(Flare?)" Flare heard a voice, and someone tapping her by the shoulder.

"(Huh?)" Flare turned her back around, she saw Xylene behind her.

"(What are you doing staying up all night?)" Xylene asked, sitting next to Flare.

"(Oh, nothing… just remembering stuff…)"

"(What's wrong, girl? You look upset.)"

"(I miss my family, my mom, dad and my brother… they… died…)"

Xylene formed a sad smile on her face. "(Oh…)"

"(My parents died from the tidal wave… and my brother…)"

Xylene smiled and leaned close to Flare, comforting her.

* * *

_Flareon watched her brother hunt in the forest in search for food. She found two Cherry Berries on the ground. _

"_(Brother, I found food,)" she called._

_Leafeon turned his back. "(Great,)" he smiled._

_They ate one berry each and feasted on them, leaving the pip._

"_(Brother?)"_

"_(Hmm?)"_

"_(Do you miss mom and dad?)"_

"_(Of course, it's been two years since they left us,)"_

"_(Yeah…)" Flare said sadly. "(I'm glad I still have you,)"_

_Leafeon beamed._

"_(Say, how about we'll have a little trip?)" he suggested._

"_(Sure, I'd love to,)" Flareon smiled gleefully._

_They walked all over the place, they saw wild Pokemon playing in the trees, the Victreebels screeching and hanging on vines, wild Ekans, Seviper, and Arbok entangled on the tree branches in search for prey. _

"_(Gee, this place sure is crowded…)" Flareon said._

_They walked farther until they got hungry again. They searched for food from the trees. But unfortunately for them, they were rotten and the ripe ones were eaten by the other Pokemon._

"_(What are we gonna do, big brother?)" Flareon asked, panting._

"_(We have to keep searching, sis,)" Leafeon replied._

_Just then, they heard some kind of a tambourine blowing. The wild Pokemon hid in the meadows and their nests. The Zigzagoon, Rattata, Pidgey, Oddish, Sandshrew and the Swablu disappeared from the forest grounds. _

"_(What's happening?)" Flareon asked._

"_(Those damn poachers…)" Leafeon said grimly._

"_(Poachers?)"_

"_(They're hunters in the forests. We have to find a place to hide,)"_

_Leafeon and Flareon ran around the forest in search for a hiding place for their safety. They found one at the corner._

"_(In here,)" Leafeon said, letting his sister go first._

_Flareon leapt inside. She made a room for her brother. "(Hurry,)"_

"_(No, I'll find a place for myself,)" Leafeon denied._

"_(B-but…)"_

"_(Flareon, I promise I'm gonna be okay,)" Leafeon smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek and left._

"_(Good luck, brother…)"_

_Flareon embraced herself, worried about her brother. She watched him run like the wind and the poachers searching for a Pokemon._

_Leafeon ran around the forest in search for a hiding place for him. He knew he hadn't left Flareon behind._

"_(Ooh, I better get back before she gets killed,)" he said to himself._

_Two poachers had him cornered. He looked at them menacingly and attacked them using Razor Leaf, sending them on the around and tearing up their safari suits._

_He ran off in search for Flareon._

"_(Damn it, Flareon, where are you?)"_

_Soon, he found Flareon waiting for him from her hiding place. He shouted in delight and ran towards her._

"_(Big brother!)" Flareon cried._

"_(Flareon!)" Leafeon grinned as he headed towards her._

_Flareon saw a huge spear coming towards them, not even knowing it's heading towards her brother. As Leafeon was about to leap to where his sister was hiding, the spear stabbed him right on the chest, causing blood to drip out._

"_(NO, BIG BROTHER!!!)" Flareon exclaimed._

_Leafeon wreathed in pain and fell on the ground. He let out a cry of pain as more blood dripped out of his chest._

"_BINGO!" _

_A poacher laughed as he approached Leafeon, grabbing him by the neck and pulling the blood-stained spear out of his chest. Blood poured out of Leafeon's chest as the poacher laughed and dragged the inanimate body of Leafeon by the tail, leaving a trail of blood behind._

_Flareon covered her lips using her paws as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

"_(N-n-no, it can't be!)"_

_She leapt out of her hiding place as the poachers slowly disappeared. Flareon's paw got stained with blood and glanced at it._

"_(Leafeon…)" she sobbed. "(First, mom and dad and now my big brother?)" she said as she began to cry again.

* * *

_

Flare bursted into tears, her tears strolling down her cheeks. Xylene almost cried when she told her everything. She patted her by the back to comfort her.

"W-what's going on?" she heard a voice.

Xylene turned around and saw her trainer Nazumi getting up. It was two fifty in the morning.

Nazumi approached the two Pokemon. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The red orb on Xylene's forehead glowed, enabling her to talk in telepathy.

* * *

"_Flare's upset from the demise of her family… she told me everything…_"

"_Oh… so that's why she can't sleep?_"

"_Yes…_"

Nazumi turned to Flare, crying miserably. The fire fox glanced at her trainer with her tears on her cheeks.

"_Flare, I know it's hard…_" Nazumi said, still in telepathy. She hugged Flare, and Flare cried on her pajama blouse. She stroked her head and her back to comfort her.

"_Do you want to know what really happened?_" Xylene asked, placing her tail on Nazumi's forehead.

Nazumi was transported back to the past. She saw how Flare's mom and dad disappeared from the tidal wave, and her brother got killed by a poacher. She put her hands on her lips. She was almost driven to tears.

She felt bad.

Nazumi hugged Flare once more.

Flare gave her a sad smile, she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Flareon was alone in the woods. She shed tears, she missed her family. Her brother's no longer there to hunt food for her, and now she has to fend for herself._

_She hunted for food, searched for berries from the trees. But it was no use. They were rotten and were eaten by the Pokemon._

_Her stomach growled._

_She ran as fast as she could to catch the scent for food, when her left hind leg got stuck on small vines covered with thorns._

_She struggled to pull it out, but the thorns bruised her, causing her to cry in pain._

_She stayed there for a few hours when…_

"_Oh my…"_

_A girl with black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes was in front of her. She bent down to help Flareon with her bruised leg. A Plusle helped her._

"_(Ooh… stupid thorns!)" Plusle whined._

_It took them few minutes before they broke Flareon's leg free from the vines. Flareon gave them a brief smile, thanking them. But she could hardly walk. She fell on her knees._

"_Oh no," the girl gasped and unzipped her bag, taking out a roll of bandages. "Here," she said as she bandaged Flareon's injured leg. "There,"_

_Just then, Flareon's stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head._

"_I know you're hungry," the girl smiled. "Here, have some Pokemon food," she put few Pokemon food on her hand and gave them to Flareon._

_Flareon blinked and smiled. She ate the food until she was stuffed. She gave her another brief smile._

"_(She looked lonely…)" Plusle said softly._

_The girl leaned closer to Flareon. "You look sad, little one. By the way, I'm Nazumi and this is my Plusle. How about you join in my team?" she offered._

_Flareon blinked twice. _

"_I don't want see you injured and lonely in here,"_

_Flareon smiled and leapt on Nazumi's arms. "(I'd love to,)"_

"_Say, how about I'll name you Flare? Is it okay for you?"_

_Flareon nodded as Nazumi caught her in a Pokeball.

* * *

_

"_I know you're upset, Flare. Don't worry we'll pray for their souls._" Nazumi smiled.

"_Really?_" Flareon asked.

"_Mm-hmm…_"

Xylene's orb stopped glowing and everything's back to normal again/ Flare and Xylene greeted each other a good night and went back to sleep.

Nazumi stroked Flare's head to comfort her. "At least you have me and your friends…"

She planted a kiss on her head and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Whew, that was a blast! OMG, it took me three hours to make this story! Hope the flashbacks went good…**

**I do not own Pokemon but I own the story/plot.**

**I'm sorry if you saw errors inthis story. NO FLAMES and BAD COMMENTS ALLOWED! Or I'll block you! :-p

* * *

**

**UPDATED: 10.21.09**


End file.
